Festive Feeling's
by Innocentenough
Summary: There's nothing a little mistletoe can't fix! Apart from, perhaps, viral flu. NejixSakura drabble. Side fic to Breaking Point.
1. Flu O'clock

Here we go, a festive NejixSakura treat! Enjoy guys !

Quick side notes; Naruto is Hokage, Tsunade runs the hospital as Chief of Medicine, Neji is 26 and Sakura 24, Hinata is being trained to run the Hyuuga estate by her father after Neji refused the position.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

XoX

Sakura blinked at the steaming cup of peppermint tea that appeared in front of her face. She sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her glove as she looked up at the giver of a most welcome gift. Hyuuga Neji was stood above her, a blank if somewhat confused look on his face, as if he'd done something completely spontaneous. He gave her a small smile, gesturing back at the cup that was in his hand so that she would take it.

"Thank you." She smiled, exhaling through her mouth, her breath clouding around her in the cold morning air.

"Your welcome. You looked cold." He stated simply, taking a place next to her on the plastic bench.

They were at the arena that was centered at the heart of Konoha and where all of the Ninja examinations took place. Sakura shifted slightly in her seat, trying to dislodge some of the discomfort in her now numb coccyx and throw some warmth back into her legs. She was dressed head to foot in her warmest winter clothes, layer upon layer of thick cloth to keep out the deep winter frost. But nothing would stop her shivering from the viral flu that was racking her body with a chesty cough and thumping headache. Medicine had dulled the symptoms but it still lingered on the tip of her nose and in her sinus's .

Neji glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, watching her body language as she huddled around the hot cup of tea he had just bought for her. He had spotted her from a distance as he waited in line for his own cup, glancing around at the stands it was hard not to spot her vibrant pink hair sticking out from underneath her hood and her jade eyes keenly watching the fighting beneath her like a hawk on prey. It was rare for the now Jounin team twelve to take the time to come and watch their apprentice's fight; most had helped train the young Genin but were too busy with Jounin and some Anbu missions to be able to make their exams. Neji had come to watch Hanabi in particular; she was already a Chuunin but was taking her Jounin exam early after the other fights had finished.

Sakura sighed and held her cup between her knee's as she pulled a tissue out from the depths of her pockets and began to feverishly blow her nose, the action making her chest heave as she coughed deeply. Her breathing was audible and hoarse as she caught her breath, holding the tissue to her face as if anticipating a sneeze whilst she watched the end of the current fight. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned her head to catch the snowy gaze. She blanched, suddenly realising who she was sitting next to and stuffed the tissue back in her pocket.

"Gomen, Neji-san. I have a cold..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

A twinkle of a smile played on his lips. "I noticed. I asked the vendor to put some honey and lemon in your tea, it should help dull the symptoms."

Sakura smiled at him, a knowing look on her face; it was no secret that since the war, Neji had taken to being a lot more hospitable and giving. According to Hinata it had always been in his nature to put others first, but Sakura had yet to see that.

However, low and behold here she was on the receiving end of it and she had to admit, she rather liked it.

Neji raised his cup to his lips and sipped, noticing Sakura following suit. A sudden sweet taste filled his sense's and his eyes widened slightly as he realised that he'd given her the wrong cup. Without warning he pulled her cup straight from her lips and replaced it with his, immediately turning his attention back to the Chuunin exam, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

A light voice filled his being and he chanced a look to his right to see Sakura openly laughing at him; her nose was bright red and her cheeks were flushed as she giggled, a hand on her stomach as the other gripped her cup. Her jade eye's were glistening in the morning winter sun and he couldn't help but smile at her, his pride swelling slightly as he managed to cheer her from her fluey slumber, even though it was at the sacrifice of his own image.

"Enjoy my cold!" She chuckled, aiming her eyes at what used to be her cup as he sipped from it. He merely shrugged but in the back of his mind reminded himself to ask Hinata for some preventative medicine later; the last thing he wanted was a stinking flu.

"So why are you here? I thought Naruto had dispatched you with Anbu last week."

Neji gestured with his head to wear Hanabi now stood in the wings. "She's taking her exam today, Hinata couldn't make it due to clan meetings so I offered to come in her steed."

Despite being ill, Sakura's trained medical eye was still able to pick up on injuries and his stiff back didn't go unnoticed to her, even though it was hidden underneath layers of winter clothing.

"The mission didn't go quite as planned." Neji started, catching her eye's drifting towards his latest injury. "Tsunade had to put a few bone's back together for me."

Sakura visibly winced as she took his description literally, making a mental note to check his files once she was back working at the hospital; Tsunade had sent her home a few days ago as she didn't need her 'infecting the patients', her words not Sakura's, but it was a valid point and Sakura relished at the idea of having a few days off to rest and enjoy the christmas spirit that was now slowly filtering its way through Konoha as December wore on. She smiled just thinking about it; it was her favourite time of year.

"So why are you here?" Neji asked her quietly, trying to spark a conversation.

"Well, I helped train the Genin recently at the academy so I just was curious to see how far along they had come." She shrugged, her eyes now drifting back to the fights below. "I'm pleasantly surprised..." She added as an after thought.

"That's very kind of you to come and support them, despite being unwell."

It wasn't said with any sarcasm or malice, just a small observation from him and yet she was happy her cheeks were so red so that he didn't notice the blush that was threatening to rise. She nodded her thanks to him and sipped her tea; it tasted that much sweeter knowing it had been a gift from him. The honey was soft on her throat and she hummed her approval, shutting her eyes briefly as she realised that she could of been at home on the sofa snoozing whilst watching films instead of sat on this cold bench in the midst of winter, with shaking hands and numb limbs, but it was a fleeting thought and she opened her eyes again when they announced Hanabi's name.

"Ah, here we go..." She heard Neji mumble as he shifted in his seat next to her and craned his neck forwards, his white eyes now trained on his cousin as she entered the arena. He quietly activated his Byuukagen as the fight quickly started, the two Chuunin eager to get going.

Sakura watched in mild surprise as Hanabi danced around the arena; she had come a long way since she'd last seen her fight and her attention shifted to the man sat next to her who was watching her every move with his bloodline, clearly making mental notes to give back to her later. A gasp from the audience brought her back to the fight at hand and she watched in shock as Hanabi span, shooting chakra out from her body and deflecting the oncoming weapons with ease; it was Neji's signature move.

Neji couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched Hanabi perfectly execute the secret Hyuuga technique. She was obviously part of the main family and so would of had access to those scrolls sooner or later, but why not teach her it a bit early. Sakura looked back at her companion to see the smile on his face and she suddenly realised then that Neji had been training her; she was far too young to learn such a dangerous move, but had executed it beautifully. Sakura smiled too when she realised that this certain Hyuuga had a rebellious streak when it came to defying his Uncle and that she was enjoying his company the more she learnt about him.

"You've been training her." She said simply, sipping her tea as she absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair.

He past her a fleeting glance before turning his attention straight back to his cousin. "A little." He murmured, shifting slightly to keep his stiff back moving. He cast her another nervous glance; it was pretty much against Hyuuga rules for Branch Members to have so much input into Hanabi's training. She smiled; there was that rebellious streak again.

She smiled, "Don't worry, I wont say anything."

She was interrupted by something clattering to the floor beside Neji as a few people past behind them. The Hyuuga's concentration was broken and he turned his attention to the cane that now sat on the floor out of his reach. The offender carried on walking, his attention on the girl beside him. He cast a fleeting gaze at what he'd knocked off and who it belonged to before visibly blanching at the sight of a Hyuuga and bowing gracefully, mumbling his apologies; Neji's activated Byuukagen must have given him the wrong impression. Said man merely smiled quietly and waved the civilian on his way, wincing as he struggled to lean over and reach his support. His face was suddenly full of pink hair as Sakura leant right over him and grabbed the stick, pulling herself back to a seated position as she handed it to him.

"Bloody teenagers…" She muttered as he gripped the cane and placed it neatly by his side.

"Tsunade insisted." He said suddenly, a light pink tinging his cheeks.

"Eh?" Sakura mumbled, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to watch Hanabi with her ears on Neji.

"The cane. Tsunade insisted I use it until my back's better."

Sakura stared at him, slightly confused. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I would of forced you too as well!" She winked.

He merely turned his attention back to the fight, his Byuukagen reactivated as he leant over and covered the sight of the cane with his body. Sakura suddenly realised that he was probably embarrassed; an Anbu operative and active Jounin with a cane was not exactly an intimidating sight.

She nudged him. "That dude nearly crapped himself though! Did you see the look on his face?"

He smiled gently at her, nodding his thanks at her understanding. Satisfied with rectifying the situation she too turned her jade eyes back to watching his cousin, who was now looming over her opponent like a bird of prey. She blinked at the sudden conclusion to the battle and berated herself for getting distracted and missing it. Applause erupted from the stadium and she jumped as Neji stood to his feet quickly, his cane under his arm, clapping as he stared proudly down at his little prodigy. Hanabi looked up to where they sat and suddenly beamed, waving a hand at Neji as she walked from the arena and back into the adjacent rooms. He merely smiled and nodded his head at her; the most she would probably get from him in public.

He turned to Sakura and held out his hand. "Here, I'll walk you home." He said quietly, a small smile gracing his handsome features. She blushed prettily, slipping her small hand into his as she gently rose to her feet, careful not to make her head spin more than it already was.

"Dam sinus's..." She muttered, to Neji's amusement, as she collected her things and followed his lead out of the crowded seating area. Once through the exit they were met with a beaming Hanabi. She ran at Neji and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly around his waist. He smiled as he caught her, leaning their combined weight onto his cane as he gently patted her head with his free hand.

"Oh, Neji-nii-san! I did it!"

"Congratulations Hanabi." He smiled, pulling back so he could see her.

"How can I ever re-pay you?"

Sakura watched the exchange quietly from Neji's side, a longing look grazing her features; she had always wished for siblings to share in these joyous moments with, but her parents had already past and now it was just her, the one and only Haruno. She turned her attention back to Neji and the soft look on his face as he gave Hanabi corrections for her to work on in the future.

"Congratulations Hanabi, fantastic fight!" She beamed once Neji was finished.

"Thank you, Sakura-san! I couldn't of done it without cousin's help." She smiled again, her pearly white teeth becoming more and more visible as her mood improved over time; she'd gone from a brooding teenager to a flamboyant young woman within the space of just a few years.

"Come, we'll walk you home." Neji beckoned, turning his head to start walking down the street.

"Um, actually, me and a few of the others were going to go for lunch to celebrate." Hanabi started, shuffling away towards her comrades that were waiting for her a few steps back.

Just as Neji was turning to retaliate she was already running off, a tinkling laugh trailing after her as she joined her friends and they headed for the local ramen shack and Naruto's favourite haunt, despite now being Hokage. Sakura laughed as she watched the look on Neji's face but politely started coughing when he turned his hard white eyes on her.

"She'll be fine, Neji-san, stop worrying!" She sniffed, blowing her nose again as she began walking back towards her home and a warm bed. "She reminds me of myself at that age."

"Thats not necessarily a good thing." He muttered, falling into step slowly beside her, his cane dragging in the thin layer of frost that carpeted the ground.

Konoha was covered in a sparkling layer of fluffy white snow; it had fallen the night before and had cast a silent echo across the village as it settled. Sakura had watched from the seat at her window, wrapped in a thick tartan blanket with a steaming cup of hot cocoa warming her hands. Neji had been watching it fall from his bed, his thick white sheets tucked under his arms as his Anbu scrolls sat open and unread in his lap, his snowy white eyes locked on the peaceful scenery of the small section of the Hyuuga gardens his window allowed him to see. Both had admired how quiet and quickly it fell, seeing as snow was somewhat of a rare commodity in Konoha, and so enjoyed it's achingly beautiful harmony as it calmly cloaked its surroundings with a soft glittering carpet of white; it truly was Christmas now.

They walked in silence in the general direction of Sakura's apartment block, casting glances at their surroundings as they got lost in their own thoughts. Sakura was vaguely aware in her periforal vision that Neji was limping slightly and leaning on his cane more, the cold clearly irritating his injured back. It was a long way back to the Hyuuga compound and she was loathed to admit that he was walking at a painfully slow pace.

"Sorry. I don't think this will be a quick walk." He said quietly, a small noise like a chuckle escaping his lips. She smiled warmly at him, her arms reaching out from underneath her thick cloak to stall his pained advances.

"Here. Come sit down, I'll ease some of the stiffness for you." She said as she led him to a nearby stone bench, situated just off the main street running through central Konoha; the sounds and smells of the local christmas market started to filter into his senses.

"Please don't over exert yourself on my behalf. You are unwell, Sakura-san." He murmured quietly, his usual grace and poise had diminshed slightly under the pain; he had already gone over his exercise limit for the day.

She merely scoffed at him. "I'm sorry my hands will be a little cold." She warned him as she slipped them out of her gloves and underneath his cloak.

Neji winced and jumped slighty at the frosty touch of her fingertips as her working hands grazed softly across his lower back, locating the source of his discomfort. He heard a mumbled apology at her cold hands before he felt a warmth envelope his whole torso as her chakra melded with his. He sighed in relief as the pain and discomfort subsided, leaving the same odd stiffness he had woken up with that morning. He let her work, his attention turning to the market on his right as he watched children playing in the snow and their parents stumbling around them with bags of shopping, hurriedly making their way home and back to the warmth of their fireplaces. An empty hole in his chest ached longily as he suddenly thought of his own mother and father; his memories of them were now faint and almost forgotten, only just kept alive by the family pictures he kept in his bedroom.

"There! That should help."

He turned to his pink haired companion and gave her a small, grateful smile. Rising with his cane he once again reached out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. Are you ok?"

"Hai, hai, stop worrying." She dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. "Chakra use doesn't worsen a viral infection." She smiled, tapping a finger to her temple as if indicating medical knowledge. Her attention immedietly snapped to the market as music trumpeted and christmas songs started to fill the air, civilians and ninja alike joining in and singing along as they went about their daily business.

"Would you like to go?" Neji asked, gesturing towards the long line of stalls filled with hot cider, mulled wines, decorations and mince pies. He had noticed the longing look in her eyes and if he was honest, would enjoy being away from the Hyuuga compound a little longer in her company, even if it meant enduring the crowds of Konoha.

"I can't." She sighed heavily, turning to walk towards the adajcent road that housed her apartment. "Tsunade has me on house arrest unless it's work related."

"Surely she wouldn't notice you missing for a few hours?" That rebelious streak was rearing its head again.

"Trust me, she knows everything." Sakura drawled, fishing for her keys in her large oversized pockets. She turned to face him as they reached her front door, smiling and averting her eyes as she suddenly felt shy under his concerned gaze; she had seen a different side to Neji today that she liked, alot. She liked it very much indeed. Her cheeks flushed slightly pinker as she caught his silver gaze and smiled.

"Thank you for keeping me company today. I would invite you in but I'm afraid I would be an awful host as I'm getting straight into bed!" Before she could even ponder on how inappropriate that sounded, Neji spoke.

"Your welcome, Sakura-san. Perhaps we could do it again sometime." He smiled, his head tilted slightly and the smallest hint of pearly white teeth appeared from behind his lips. Sakura could of sworn she heard her heart thumping; god's he was handsome.

"Get some sleep. I hope you feel better soon." He said over his shoulder as he walked away, the sound of his cane echoed loudly as it scraped on the metal stairs that led up to her apartment. She hurriedly turned her key in the lock, pushing the door open and kicking her shoes off. She made a bee-line for her bedroom, immediately grabbing her covers and throwing herself onto the sofa after changing into her pyjama's. She absentmindedly flicked through the channels of her TV, her mind playing through what had happened that morning, evaluating everything; it was a nasty habit of hers, according to Naruto.

She lay her head back on the pillows and settled for a half decent cooking show, her eyes drifting shut as the market christmas jingles played in the background and her head filled with the image of a certain silver eyed male.

Xox

Sakura hummed to herself as she pottered about her stove, stirring the homemade soup that was bubbling away on top. She placed the lid back on and turned it down to a simmer, letting it cook through for another hour or so before pouring a large bowl and heading back to her 'den' on the sofa, curling herself around the duvet she flicked through the channels again. An old black and white film caught her attention and she watched as a soppy, middle aged couple kissed lightly on the lips, the music hitting its crescendo in the background as the key moment in the story hit its peak. She shrugged, placing the controller back down, she turned her attention back to her dinner and slurped as she absentmindedly watched the couple dance across the screen.

A few knocks on her door broke her bored stare as she raised her eyebrows and turned her head to stare at the front of the flat, placing her empty bowl on the coffee table ahead of her. She glanced at the clock as she stepped into her slippers and padded her way to the door; it was six o'clock, too early for Naruto to visit. She gripped the handle and pulled it open, wrapping her kimono tighter around her as a cold breeze blew in.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight. There stood in front of her was Hyuuga Neji, cane and all, with the biggest basket of christmas goods she had ever seen. He was smiling lightly at her, his head tilted forwards as the shadows from his eyelashes danced across his glistening white eyes. The background noise of the market poked at the edge of her field of vision as she stared, open mouthed at him.

"N-Neji-san!" She stuttered, unsure of what to do or say, the smell of cinnamon and chocolate started to fill her nostrils as her attention was drawn back to large basket of goods and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-san." He smiled, reaching out with the basket and placing it in her open arms.

"This... This is amazing!" She laughed aloud, the shock still running through her system. "I'm sorry, come in and out of the cold!" She gestured for him to follow her into her warm, cosy apartment. He followed politely, shutting the door quietly behind him and patting his shoes by the door to rid them of snow; his feet were soaking wet from trudging through the market all afternoon collecting various christmas themed foods, drinks and decorations for Sakura. He looked up at the thought of her, she was already kneeling on the floor by her sofa, excitedly inspecting the large gift he had presented to her and he suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of relief at realising this was a very good idea, a very good idea indeed.

"This is so amazing! Oh look! Cinammon hot chocolate, thats my favourite!" She squeeled, clapping her hands in excitement as Neji joined her on the floor, kneeling across from her. She looked up at him, as if asking for permission to start. He smiled and nodded at her, gesturing for her to dig in.

"I'm glad you like it. I overheard that they were closing the market early this year on my way home, so I thought I would pick a few things up for you incase you couldn't make it. "

"A few?! Neji-san this is like you went to every stall!" She laughed, gesturing at the huge basket piled high with goods. Realisation suddenly caught up with her as she stared at him, her heart fluttering as it dawned on her that that's exactly what he had done; Neji shifted uncomfortably at his blatant display of affection, avoiding her bright emerald eye's.

"Thank you. Seriously, Neji-san, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." She whispered the last part, a genuine smile strecthed her lips and he felt his heart strings tug at the sight; she truly was a beautiful woman.

"Your welcome, Sakura-san." He stiffened slightly as a sharp pain shot up his spine and he visibly winced at the loud protest from his healing bones as they cried out in over exhaustion; he had well and truly extended his two week period off from Anbu, but the look on Sakura's face as he had presented her with his gift was well worth it.

Sakura gazed adoringly at the woven wreath that sat centre stage in the basket, unaware of Neji's sudden pain. She leant forward and carefully pulled it from its hold beneath the mountain of smaller gifts and admired its detail. Holly and leaves weaved around eachother in a ribbon of circles, red berries poking out here and there as a spinkling of golden glitter scattered across its green surface, sparkling underneath the low light of her lamps.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, holding it at a distance as she admired it from afar, imagining how proud she would feel to hang it on her door; she could already picture the look on Naruto's face at seeing it.

"Everything is handmade locally here." Neji said quietly, trying to ignore the pain. "It was quite interesting meeting the men and women behind the craftmenship."

She smiled, setting it aside as she turned her attention back to the basket. They spent the next half an hour or so going through everything; Sakura admiring every candle, handmade decoration and artefact that came out in her hands as Neji told her about who he had bought it from and what was what. She also nibbled delightfully on every piece of chocolate or edible goods that past through her hands, occasionally trying to shove some past Neji's tight lips who politely declined as much as he was able.

"Here look this is the last thing and its-" she cut herself off, reading it label. "Ooohhhh, it's spiced dark chocolate! You have to try this with me." She snapped a square and popped it in her mouth, humming her approval as she handed him one. Not seeing a way out of this one, he complied. It was sweet and spicy, pretty much exactly what it said on the packet and exactly what Neji was expecting it to taste like. However, there was a deeper taste, an undertone that he couldn't quite place and he briefly wondered with it had anything to do with the pink haired beauty who was now fussing over her pile of gifts ahead of him.

"Here, I'll make us some hot chocolate!" She jumped up, grabbing the tin of cinnamon and chocolate shavings.

"No, thats ok Sakura-san, thank you though. I must be getting back." He struggled to stand, his back now completely stiff as his muscles spasmed at the sudden movement. He glanced around and spotted his cane propped up against a chair.

"Oh, please stay a little longer. At least let me share some of what you bought me with you."

She spun around to try and convince him, unaware of his close proximity she stumbled straight into his outsretched arm as he reached for his cane. She gasped, wobbling as she caught her step and righted her footing. Neji pulled back as fast as he could, trying to avoid tripping her up but pulling on his back in the process and he couldn't help but hunch over at the pain, groaning in agony.

"Neji-san, your back!" Sakura all but shouted as she knelt beside his hunched form, her hands green once more as she healed his aching bones. He caught his breath, his head rested against her floorboards as the pain subsided and he was left fatigued and stiff.

"Gomen, I didn't see you turn." He said after rising to face her. "Are you hurt?"

She laughed, her voice hoarse and chesty as she coughed afterwards, her hand across her mouth as she leant for a tissue and blew her nose.

"I bumped into you! But no, I'm fine thank you." She smiled, her hair ruffled and her skin glowing. She helped him to his feet gently, placing his cane in his hand and stepping back, a shy smile gracing her features as she once again was suddenly aware of his piercing silver gaze.

"You keep the hot chocolate for yourself and enjoy it." He smiled at her tiredly. "I must get back and check on Hanabi."

She nodded, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear as she led him to the door, picking up her new wreath as she past. They stood opposite each other as Neji shifted into his coat and placed on his shoes. Sakura glanced down at the bundle of vegetation in her hands and spotted a few white berries. She frowned slightly, pulling them gently free from their bindings, a smile stretched her lips as she realised what it was and looked up to find Neji staring down at his gloves, pulling them on over his large hands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your gifts, make the mo-"

He was abruptly cut off as Sakura giggled, held a sprig of mistletoe out above their heads and leant up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips quickly and gently against his.

It was brief and over in seconds, but Neji felt his cheeks burn a deep crimson as Sakura rested back on her heels. A large smile was spread across her cheeks as she pushed the sprig back into its original place and proceeded to hang the wreath on her front door, leaning back to check if it was straight on its hook.

"I'm sorry for startling you." She began quietly, still facing the door as her fingertips brushed gently across the leaves. "But I didn't know how else to thank you for such a thoughtful gift." She turned to face him. "You have truly made my christmas, Hyuuga Neji."

He stood staring at her, mouth slightly open in shock as she smiled and turned back into her aparment and shut the door quietly, leaving him stood in the dark on his own. He stayed that way for a few more seconds, before shaking his head lightly and turning towards the stairs, a small smile of his own began to appear as he made his way home, now much more aware of the butterflies in his stomach and the skips in his heart at the thought of vibrant pink hair and deep emerald eyes.

Although, he had to admit, he didn't mind those feelings at all. Not one bit.

Xox

The winter solstice grazed its presence over Konoha and Christmas was welcomed with open arms by its civilians. It was only a few days away and there were still villagers bustling around the shops and markets buying last minute presents and food before huddling away into their respective homes to enjoy the holiday in peace. Sakura trudged through the street on her way home, kicking up snow with her boots as she pulled her cloak in tighter around her to block out the stiff, winter breeze that whistled down every alleyway. She sighed, tilting her head up to the darkening sky as she tried to spot the first few stars that would blink their way into existence. It was only late afternoon and yet, night arrived quickly here in winter, forcing everyone into early mornings and early nights; not that Sakura minded, winter was her favourite time of year.

She glanced back down to the road ahead as a familiar chakra signal registered in her system and she spotted a mop of dark brown hair.

"Hey! Hanabi-chan!" She waved, smiling broadly as she jogged over to join the younger Hyuuga.

"Sakura-chan!" Hanabi smiled gently, waving back as she waited for the older Jounin to join her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised to see her away from the compound and the watchful eye of her father.

"Picking up this" she held up a box of cold and flu remedies in her gloved hand. "Neji-nii-san's sick, so me and Hinata are looking after him."

Sakura immediately blushed as the day she had spent with said man flashed through her periforal vision, ending on the quick kiss and goodnight she had given him. She hadn't seen him since that day and had taken the time to avoid him when he was due for his checkups in hospital; not for any other reason than to hide her own blatant embaressment at being so bold with the knowingly stiff Hyuuga, which she had blamed on her cold. She turned her attention back to Hanabi who was giving her a questioning look at her reaction to the mention of her cousins name.

"Ah I see! I thought you had nurses in the Hyuuga household?"

"You know what he can be like, he doesn't like being treated for anything fullstop, let alone flu!"

She shrugged. "True enough, well if you need anything just let me know!"

"Will do! Thanks Sakura-chan!" She waved as she started to jog back towards the compound.

"And give him my best!" She shouted as an after thought, waving the young girl off as she berated herself for opening her big mouth at the last minute.

She muttered to herself as she turned and continued home, kicking the snow a little harder than necessary as a sudden guilt washed over her at making Neji sick when he was already injured and healing. She sighed, fiddling with her keys as she jammed them in the lock and shook off her boots. She stood in her kitchen, hands on her hips as her thoughts again turned to the Hyuuga male, stuck in bed with no real company or empathy and her heart strings tugged lightly at the thought.

"Oh, dammit all to hell!" She proclaimed, striding to her pantry she began assembling the ingredients for home made chicken soup.

The least she could do was return the favour of his previous gift.

Xox

Sakura stood awkwardly outside the branch house attached to the side of the main Hyuuga household. The door was ominous, almost twice her height, with the knocker just slightly out of reach. She balanced the picnic basket of goods in her left hand as she reached up with her right, only just brushing the golden handle with her finger tips. She sighed in defeat and merely channeled some chakra into her hand before banging loudly on the door with her fist.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" A young maid asked as she appeared noisely from behind the door, startling Sakura out of her gaze.

"I'm here to see Hyuuga Neji. I'm a friend of his." She added, not sure what else to say. The maid was young, younger than herself and incredibly pretty with sharp features and bright, almost violet eyes. They blinked at her as a slight puzzled and somewhat patronising look crossed her features.

"I'm afraid he is quite unwell and not suitable for visitors at this moment in time."

"Ah! Thats where I come in!" Sakura said triumphantly, presenting the basket of goods to her. "I'm a medic you see so I've brought some things round to make him feel better."

"Ah, yes, Haruno Sakura isn't it? Im sorry, I didn't recognise you, please do come in." She stepped aside to let the pink haired jounin pass.

Sakura couldn't help but feel proud at the recognition of her name as she kicked of her snow filled boots and shook off her thick winter coat, gloves and all. She picked up the basket again and followed after the maid who led her down the warm carpeted halls, deeper into the warren that was the Hyuuga household. She suddenly felt a pang of nerves at seeing him again after their previous meeting and the maid must of sensed her spike in chakra as she glanced at her from the corner of her slanted, light eyes.

They arrived quietly at a white wooden door and Sakura could hear the worried murmurs of Hinata coming from behind it. She nodded her thanks to the maid and stepped forwards, knocking politely first before opening the door and taking in the sight before her.

The room was dimly lit with various lamps and candles, the light bouncing off the walls as a slight breeze drifted in through the room from the cracked open balcony doors across the way that led out onto the decking and then into the Hyuuga gardens. Hinata was bustling around, tidying blankets and bowls and cups away onto a tray for a maid to take once they were back and Hanabi was sat across from her, twirling a Kunai around her thumb and fingers and flipping her way quickly through a book that was apparently very uninteresting. On the opposite wall to her right, sat Neji. He was wrapped head to toe in blankets, a few scrolls lay scattered around his feet at the end of the sofa. He was resting his head on plush white pillows, his gaze centered solely on the falling snow outside as it littered the ground in all its sparkling glory. His cane lay abandoned on the floorboards in front of him.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata gushed, rushing over to her friend, enveloping her in a tight hug. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard this one over here was sick and I'm afraid it may have been my doing. So I'm here out of guilt and slight boredom." She shrugged, smiling up at her purple haired friend.

Hinata smiled back warmly, linking her arm through Sakura's as she led her over to Neji. He was staring slightly wide eyed at her, his nose tinged red and his skin a tone paler than usual, but other than that he looked fine; it seemed Hinata was making a fuss again.

"I told you not to call for anyone, I'm fine! I'm sorry Sakura-san..." Neji started, sitting up as he coughed behind his hand, politely trying to conceal any sign of illness.

Hyuuga Neji unwell was an odd sight. He's an incredibly skilled ninja, the best that they have in Konoha and is rarely injured in battle. He regularly trains and keeps fit as well as meditating every morning and maintaining a strict Anbu diet with the odd treat every now and then. As a result, his immune system was impeccable and he was never sick. Ever. Not to mention his straight posture and polished appearance at all times, so to see him slumped in the corner of a sofa with blankets falling all around him, his hair undone and laying across his shoulders with loose bandages barely covering his seal was a somewhat alien sight and yet made him look incredibly vulnerable, and _human_.

"Actually." Sakura started, smiling as she knelt on the floor in front of him "I came un-invited."

He looked at her slightly puzzled. "Not to sound rude, but why?" He croaked.

She lifted the basket, grinning. "Returning the favour! I heard you were sick"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at her sister who merely shrugged in response, avoiding eye contact as she moved the tray of dirty dishes and bundles of cloth to the door. Hinata brushed the imaginary dust off of her dress and moved to Hanabi's side, hauling her to her feet in one swift, noiseless movement and dragging her towards the now open door. Hanabi blanched in surprise, often taken aback by her sisters strength and agility.

"We'll give you some privacy!" The purple haired woman called over her shoulder, "Behave, Neji-nii!" She scolded, rather loudly to Sakura's amazement; Hinata was usually the quietly confident type of shinobi.

She blinked, her emerald eyes catching the light of the candles flicker before snapping her head back to her companion.

"Let me guess..." She began, unpacking the basket carefully around her. "You've been a nightmare to look after?"

Neji didn't even have the strength left to argue so instead merely nodded his head and kept his eye's trained on the small viles of medicine Sakura was now pulling out of her picnic basket, wrinkling his nose at the label that read 'Banana flavour'. He conciously pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders, suddenly aware that his bare chest was now on full view from where Hinata had insisted on stripping him of his clothes when he was running a fever.

"Here, I made you a few things." She said quietly, smiling shyly as she handed him the box of mixed viles and bottles filled with various mutely coloured liquids.

"Medicine?" He asked, turning each vile in his hand with barely held back fascination. She nodded in response.

"Their my own concoctions. All completely herbal too. The one your holding now will help your temperature stay level. Oh, and this one is good for headaches! This one will dull the pain and muscle aches and that banana flavoured one is infact for nausea."

"You made these?" He muttered, staring at her with wide eyes as he carefully avoided the pale yellow supposedly 'banana' flavoured liqiud and picked up the last one. "Whats this one do? Its clear, colourless."

"Thats just for relaxation, it will help level out your thoughts and keep you calm." She smiled, handing him another box. "That one's my favourite, so I made you a few more."

He opened the second box to find 10 more identical viles, all labeled with the same scrawled handwriting he would usually associate with his Hokage.

"Take them first thing in the morning when your meditating and it should help you stay relaxed all day."

A small smile graced his handsome features as he returned the vile to its original box and placed both next to his feet on the sofa. "Arigatou, Sakura-san."

"Well, I know you don't like taking conventional medicines so I thought maybe these would help..." She trailed off, now acutely aware one again of his intense stare.

"You are an incredibly talented woman and I will now only ever ask for you when I get admitted to hospital." He smiled, his last few words meant as jest.

She smiled back, content with his reaction and blushing at the sudden compliment. "That's not all! You probably have refused food, yes?" He nodded, suddenly aware of the lunchboxes in her basket and the grumbling of his stomach. "Good, then you have room for this."

She opened the first circular tub to reveal steaming hot chicken broth with noodles, which she handed to him along with a pair of chopsticks. He immedietly snapped his sticks and stirred the soup before digging in and slurping at the noodles. Sakura watched in mild shock as he all but demolished her homemade good's, his bandages beginning to slip further down his forehead to where she could see the beginnings of his mark; thin green lines encirculing one another in a somewhat sharp fashion. She politely turned her head away, opening the next box she revealed a homemade bento as well as some dango and mixed fruits for after.

"Slow down!" She laughed, brushing his hair out of the way as it fell off of his shoulders and almost into the food. "Why haven't you eaten?"

He stopped then, wiping his mouth with a napkin she handed him. He avoided eye contact with her and instead fiddled with the ends of the chopsticks. "My mother always taught me to be careful eating when I was sick."

It was said quietly but the inclination was there; Neji had grown up without a motherly figure and so he held on to every possible memory he had of her, including whatever advice she had given him, apparantly.

"I know that it's wrong and in this case probably doesn't apply, but..." He trailed off, his defense dwindling. His attention turned back to the suddenly very interesting and now empty lunchboxes. His eye's quickly moved to the petite hand that gripped his wrist, stalling his movements.

"My mother taught me the same thing." Sakura smiled, squeezing his hand gently before returning to the basket at her side and pulling out one last thing.

A steaming cup of peppermint tea.

Neji couldn't help the smile that crossed his features at the sight of the hot beverage. He accepted the drink as she removed the now empty lunchboxes from his lap and placed them back in the basket.

"I put some honey and lemon in it too." She all but giggled as he sipped, grimacing slightly at the sweetness but relishing on the soothing effect it had on his crackly chest.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san, again."

"Your welcome, Neji-san." She smiled warmly. "I thought I'd check on your back whilst I was here too."

Her glowing green hands rummaged beneath the blankets until skin meet skin once more and he again flinched at her cold fingers and she again mumbled her apologies before massaging her chakra into his muscles. He couldn't hold back the groan of approval as the slight stiffness he had been experiencing all but disappeared. Sakura blushed at the rather bold noise that slipped past his lips but concentrated on the task at hand as she assessed the healing progress of his damaged bones.

"Well," she started, pulling back. "It looks like you are healing well Neji-san. Just in time for Christmas too!"

"Sakura-san..." Neji mumbled, trying to shake his head to relieve the tiredness that had suddenly settled over him. "What did you put in my drink?"

She smiled apologetically as she caught him before he fell forwards, his eyes dropping as he blinked slowly like a cat waking from a long sleep.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. Get some rest now."

She gently lay him back, arranging the pillows behind him into a more comfortable position before pulling the blankets up and around his shoulders. The door behind her swung open and the maid who had originally led her to the room entered quietly and collected the tray, her head held down at all times. Hinata followed in behind her, thanking the young girl quietly before making her way over to the sleeping Hyuuga.

"Did you give him a sedative?" She asked curiously, her white eyes flickering with worry.

Sakura laughed. "Something like that. It's a herbal medicine that will help him sleep, turns out he was more tired that I thought! He will sleep for at least fourteen hours or so now. Perhaps get Naruto to move him to bed when he's back from work?"

Hinata nodded. "No problem. Thank you, Sakura, you are a good spirit." She smiled.

Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled in response. "Oh and these!" She picked up the box of viles. "Put one drop of each in a cup of herbal tea twice a day. He shouldn't notice." She winked, handing Hinata the tub before collecting her things and making her way to the door.

"Wait, Sakura!" Hinata bustled over, pulling Sakura into the hallway so as not to wake Neji. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, well I ... err..." Sakura faltered, unsure of what to say. "I usually just spend the day with Kakashi sensei..." She mumbled.

"I want to invite you both round here for Christmas Lunch and festivities to say thank you."

"Oh Hinata thats very kind of you but-"

"I know Naruto would love it!" She sing songed, trying to convince Sakura to join them.

The pink haired jounin sighed in defeat. "Alright then, why not."

"Lovely! I'll let father know." She smiled. "Oh, Mai!" She called over Sakura's shoulder. "Will you please see that Sakura finds her way out." She asked politely as the maid joined her. The young girl nodded, her sharp eyes settling on Sakura's unnervingly. "And then you may retire for the night, you have been a great help today, thank you." Hinata praised.

"Thank you, ma'am." She bowed deeply before turning and walking back down the hall. Sakura waved to Hinata before running to catch up, juggling the contents of her arms as she struggled to keep pace with the young Hyuuga.

As she trudged home again through the snow, swinging her basket through the air with each stride, she vaguely wondered what Neji would think of her sudden appearance at their banquet on Christmas day. She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding but then again, sitting alone with Kakashi wasn't much fun either, so she buried her qualms and set her sights on much more important matters.

What on earth was she going to wear?

Xox

Bloody hell that chapter pretty much wrote itself! I was feeling festive and NejixSakura got thrown into the mix and then this happened. It will only be a two chapter story but i wanted to do a side-fic to Breaking Point that im still writing.

Anywho, R+R !


	2. A Festive Treat

So here we go, next chapter. I wrote this over christmas but wasn't able to upload it in time, so sorry for the christmassy theme despite it being February …

Enjoy!

xox

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his traditional formal clothing, pulling at the band around his waist that was holding the Kimono together. His fingers then reached to his neck, pushing the collar on his shirt around as he suddenly felt clammy and claustrophobic. He was standing outside the Hyuuga manor with his pink haired companion, trying his best to seem calm and collected and also acting like he actually wanted to be there; it was becoming a struggle. Sakura swatted his fidgeting arm as they approached the large white doors, a snarling lion head knocker sat boldly in their way and it was her that lifted her hand from beneath the folds of her Kimono sleeves to lift the handle and knock loudly several times, much to Kakashi's embarrassment.

"Don't be so loud..." He mumbled, casting a glance out the corner of his eyes at the guards standing watch.

"Will you stop it! You've been a nightmare all morning! I was just knocking on the door like your supposed to -"

They both startled out of their bickering as the door swung open and the same maid that had greeted Sakura a few days prior stood visible beneath a large, decorated wreath that hung proudly from the ceiling in the hallway, taking centre stage with all guests. She blinked at the recognition of Sakura before seemingly forgetting her position as maid and bowing to them both, inviting them into the warmth of the Main Household. Sakura marvelled at the ornate decorations that splashed across the white and cream walls, shocked at the amount of colour that the usually plain and somewhat boring family traditions tended to allow. She let the maid take her white fur shawl and hand wrap as she glared at Kakashi who was still standing awkwardly at the door, his one visible eye staring widely at his surroundings as he cautiously made his way towards her, keeping his hands at his sides as if nervous of breaking something.

"Thank you, Mai." She smiled warmly at the young woman, who merely blinked at her recognition and nodded her head, placing Sakura's garments neatly on the rack, a light blush of embarrassment dusting her cheeks.

"I cannot believe Hinata managed to get you guys to come!" Naruto's booming voice echoed through the halls as he bounded towards them, his bright orange Kimono seemingly a slap in the face to Hiashi. "I've been trying for bloody years!" He laughed, enveloping them both in a tight hug.

"Well, we thought it was about time." Sakura smiled broadly in response, speaking on behalf of both of them as Kakashi had apparently lost the ability to speak; she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yo, Naruto" he raised a hand in his usual greeting manner. "I've been putting this off for a long time..." he mumbled, to Sakura's horror.

"Well, your here now and that's all that matters!" Naruto fist pumped. "Come on! You have to see the main hall, the food looks incredible, I even managed to get the cooks to sneak some ramen in..."

Sakura let herself be dragged through the warren of hall's towards the smell of food and the noise of festivities, taking comfort in the feeling of Naruto's large hand enveloping her's and his loud voice dampening her nerves until all she could feel were the slight butterflies in her stomach at seeing a certain silver eyed male again.

xox

Hanabi fidgeted with her tight fitted Kimono, trying to ignore the annoying swinging of gems in her hair and jewellery round her neck, picking at her nails to avoid visibly frustrating her father who was currently stood next to her and admiring his Christmas handy work. Hinata stood the other side of him, a small smile gracing her features as she greeted guests. Her hair was pinned back into an ornate bun, her waist length hair tumbling from it at the nape of her neck and falling down her back in a waterfall of purple. She was fitted in a lilac and white Kimono, similar to that of her younger sisters, trimmed with gold and with hand sewn silver flowers.

Hanabi frowned, her sister looked stunning and she felt like a cod wrapped in foil ready for cooking.

"Don't frown like that. It's unflattering." A quiet male voice whispered beside her. She glanced up at her cousin.

"No one's looking at me anyway." She moaned, unable to control her distaste at being the youngest sibling.

"Don't be so selfish."

She curled her lip at him, annoyed at the whole affair. Christmas was unfortunately a large party at the Hyuuga household; large established families like the Hyuuga's find it impossible to hold just family orientated dinners as there are so many of them, so instead they invite other prestigious families and their suitors to a large, festive gathering in the main hall to celebrate together. The younger sister sighed; she would much prefer a small family dinner by the log burning fire, with a christmas tree in the corner and gifts scattered about underneath. Like the civilians of Konoha do, like a normal family. She knew that Neji longed for it as well; parties like this were a nuisance for the branch family members as even though they are obviously invited to take part, they are still on duty in protecting the main members of the household. She sighed again which drew the attention of her father; he stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What is wrong dearest?" He said quietly, turning his attention back to approaching guests as he smiled and bowed. Hanabi, in turn, smiled bitterly; her father had always been slightly oblivious to her woe's since her mother past.

"Nothing father, just tired."

"Would you like to retire to bed?" Neji asked, fulfilling his duty.

"No thank you, cousin, that wont be necessary." She turned her head and spotted another young female who had come from a neighbouring town, someone she had grown up playing with. She excused herself and made her way over to the woman who was now standing awkwardly with a cup of sake in hand. Neji watched bemused as said woman visibly delighted at seeing his cousin and they proceeded to chat animatedly about her recent new position as Jounin.

"I'm sure your probably aware of what's wrong with her?" Hiashi asked, turning his attention to Neji as he watched his youngest mingle with the crowd.

Neji shook his head. "I'm afraid, this time, I don't Uncle."

"Women are hard to work out sometimes." He sighed, shaking his head slightly and trying to avoid Hinata's hard stare.

"Sorry for being such a bother." She sniffed, lifting her chin and turning to their next group of guests, dazzling them with a straight teethed smile. Neji couldn't hold back the smile that lifted his cheeks, enjoying how Hinata now openly jested her father; teasing him into bickering and debating with her. She had grown into an incredible woman; not only does she help her father run the household in preparation for her taking the lead, she also still takes missions at Jounin level, volunteer's at the hospital as Sakura's assistant and helps train Hanabi not only in combat but medicine as well. All in all, she was a formidable opponent for her father.

Hiashi turned to Neji once more and raised his eyebrows in mock surprise at her response. Neji merely shrugged his shoulders, still unsure of how he should react in these intimate family moments that Hiashi seemed intent on making him a part of; not that he was complaining, of course.

"Ehhhhh! Hinata!" Naruto's voice echoed through the main hall as he charged towards his fiancé, dragging Sakura and Kakashi in tow behind him.

"I didn't know you had invited your friends?" Hiashi asked, addressing both Neji and Hinata. Neji turned his attention to the Hokage as he made his way quickly towards them, his heart quickening in pace as he spotted a flash of pink hair behind him.

"Sakura nursed Neji better, I felt it was appropriate." Hinata replied, laughing at Naruto as he grinned wickedly, his Hokage cloak billowing out behind him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, they are most welcome." Hiashi smiled, addressing his new guests, intrigued as to why the pink haired nin had taken a sudden interest in his nephew; he had heard rumours of Neji's spending in the market place as well as her visit to the compound when he was sick. He risked a glance at said man and noticed his large white eyes trained solely on the approaching beauty, his attention not even broken by Hiashi's wry grin and shift in weight.

"I hope you don't mind old' man! But these two are gate crashing!" Naruto whirled to the side to reveal a bewildered looking Sakura and fidgeting Kakashi.

"Good afternoon." Hiashi bowed. "You are both most welcome! Please, do enjoy the party." Hiashi smiled again, politely ignoring Naruto's use of the words 'old man' and gesturing with his right hand to the rows of drinks being poured and the large glass door's that revealed a breath taking view into the snow covered gardens.

Sakura smiled in return, bowing her head and pinching Kakashi's hand in the process so that he would do the same. The silver haired male simply nodded before returning his attention back to the hem of his shirt, trying to ignore the piercing eyes of his hosts; the Hyuuga's had always set him on edge, even Hinata. Said woman swiftly left her position at her father's side and enveloped Sakura in a tight hug.

"You look beautiful!" She hushed, admiring the intricate detail of Sakura's dress.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama! So do you!"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye at the gushing females and turned his head to Naruto, gesturing for them to retreat to the bar. As if on cue, the blonde Hokage grabbed his old sensei by the arm and dragged him over to the Sake, introducing him to random nobles and counts as they went.

"Hinata." Hiashi whispered, gently coaxing her back to her original position to continue greeting their guest's personally. She rolled her eyes and sighed quietly, her trained eye traveling over Sakura's body as she picked up on her stiff posture and nervous fidget.

"Sorry father!" She called over her shoulder before turning her attention back to her pink haired friend. "Don't be so nervous, it's not as formal and extravagant as it look's." She finished with a wink before flurrying back to her father's side. Sakura blinked at the sudden reassurance, unaware that she had looked so dam nervous. She gripped her hands as she frowned at them; her palms were sweaty.

"You look beautiful."

She spun around at the sound of his quiet voice and came face to face with his snowy white eye's that had been haunting her dream's since he showed up at her door with a mountain of gifts. She smiled shyly, preying that he too wouldn't pick up on her nerves because the truth of the matter was, the only reason she was nervous was because she would be seeing him again.

And she couldn't seem to get him out of her head.

Neji watched bemused as she got lost in her own thoughts, taking the small opportunity to admire her head to foot. Her bright pink locks had been pulled back into a low bun, two ornate sticks with hanging gems keeping it in place. Her bangs fell down loosely into her face and she absentmindedly tucked one lock behind her ear as she fidgeted. Her face was glowing and bright, her large emerald orbs lined with black and her lashes were thick with mascara, extending the length of her eyes into a feline flick. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips had been left bare, leading him down past her chin and to the nape of her neck where her Kimono stretched into a deep V down her chest. It was pure white, the sleeves and openings were lined with a thick band of gold and the fabric keeping it in place around her small waist was a deep forest green, matching the colour of the leaves and branches that wound their way up from the bottom of the dress into great sakura tree's, their petals hand stitched in a deep pink with gold trim.

She was a sight to behold and Neji knew in that moment in time that he had truly fallen head over heel's for the last remaining Haruno.

"Thank you." She smiled in response to his compliment. "You look very handsome, yourself!"

He glanced down at his formal attire in a natural response to her compliment, unsure whether it was genuine or she was just being polite. He was wearing a plain navy blue Kimono with white pants, the band around his waist a darker shade of blue that had been tied just loose enough to reveal a small amount of skin. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail (he had lost the fashion of wearing it low when he joined Anbu) with a few loose bangs framing his chiseled face and straight nose. His curse mark was uncovered, to her surprise, but as was the custom at formal events; much to his chagrin. It's stark green colour matched the colour of her eyes and the irony of it was almost too much for her to bare so she turned her attention back to his beautiful, icy orbs, getting lost in their lilac depths.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, sparking conversation as they too made their way to the bar.

He nodded. "Much, thanks to your help." He smiled gently, glancing down at her from the corner of his eyes.

She shrugged, seemingly non plussed as she settled into the atmosphere of the room and accepted her drink from the waiter. "Arigatou." She nodded. "I didn't do much, in all honesty. " she said, returning her attention back to her companion as he too accepted a drink and moved to stand next to the large balcony doors.

"It was the herbal medicine's. They worked well. I've been using them everyday, under Hinata's careful watch of course." He smiled, again. He found himself smiling a lot in her company.

"She's alway's been a worrier." Sakura sighed as she cast her gaze to her purple haired friend.

"Especially over me and Hanabi." He nodded.

"Your her family, it's natural." The word family was like a stab in the chest on a day like this; the centre of christmas was family, spending time with your loved ones and it was at times like these that Sakura felt her loneliest. Perhaps that's why she was so drawn to Neji, someone like herself who even though surrounded by people could feel so lost.

A bell rang across the great hall and an announcement that dinner was ready beckoned all the guests into the adjoining dining room where a feast had been laid out across five large tables and one straight long table that sat at the head of the room, seemingly the Hyuuga's. Neji led her across the room, pulling her chair out for her as Kakashi suddenly appeared next to her and took his seat too. The branch member then bowed to her, raising his head slightly to catch her emerald gaze with his silver one before he turned and made his way to sit with the other members of his family.

"You two seem cosy." Came the expected observation from her old sensei.

"Just friends. We've seen a lot of each other lately." She nodded to the waiter who served her the first course of their dinner; hot, steaming broth with dumplings. She snapped her chopsticks in anticipation.

She raised an eyebrow as Kakashi pushed his bowl to the side, avoiding lowering his mask. She replaced her chopsticks with a spoon as she sipped at the hot broth and let it warm her insides. Despite being indoor's the large open space and pristine, white tiled flooring meant it was still relatively cold; she thanked the god's for her long thick sleeves and under dress that kept her skin free of goosebumps.

Silver eye's filled her mind and she once again was struck with a vision of Hyuuga Neji as she turned her attention to where he was sat. He was stirring the soup with his chopsticks, watching intently as the dumplings danced with the broth. To his left was a young woman, she was sat straight backed and poised, her spoon delivering soup to her mouth with such grace that Sakura was almost lost for words. In between sips she was seemingly talking, her cupids bow mouth curving into a smile as her feline eyes darted to the man sat next to her. Sakura felt a slight jealousy boil within her and it took all of her strength to not snap the metal spoon in half. It was at that moment that Neji's eyes looked up and straight into her emerald one's; he'd caught her off guard. She mentally slapped herself as she glanced back down at her meal, suddenly realising that staring at a Byuukagen user, whether they have it activated or not, is probably not the best idea. Curiosity clawed at her subconscious as she raised just her eye's this time and caught his again; they hadn't moved. She blinked, unsure of what to do. Neji's eyes flickered to his left as he gestured to the woman sat still talking before rolling them in a small circle, a shy smile creeping upon his lips. Sakura raised her hand to her mouth to cough politely as she hid her smile, giggles threatening to roll off her tongue. In response she merely raised her chin, shrugged her shoulders and went back to her food.

The party rolled on, with more food coming in droves and sake being poured by the hour it was safe to say that by the time the evening arrived and the party had moved back into the main hall and the lighting had been dimmed and candles had been lit, Sakura was sufficiently tipsy. She was currently stood by the window's, yet another cup of alcohol in her hands as she stared at the falling snow, her mind transfixed by the dancing flakes. She felt his chakra approach before she saw his reflection in the window ahead of her.

"Yo …" he said quietly, coming to stand next to her. She noticed his coat already over his arm. "I'm off now. I think I've done enough drinking to last me for the next month."

She chuckled. "What about when you visit Gai-sensei?"

"That doesn't count." She laughed again, turning this time to face him and give him a brief hug.

"Good night, Kakashi-sensei. Get home safe."

His eye crinkled as he smiled. "Are you not joining me?"

"I think that I will stay a little longer, support Hinata and Naruto, ya know?" Her excuse brushed unnoticed past Kakashi like a summer breeze.

"Ok, I'll see you for training next week?"

She nodded, "Hai!" She waved him off, the flicker of candle light dancing off the light grey fabric of his Kimono and the stark contrast of silver hair that seemed to almost glitter in protest.

A hand gripped her wrist and she jumped, whirling around to come face to face with a strikingly beautiful woman; her dark chestnut hair was tumbled up into a high bun and her chocolate eyes were wide as if mirroring Sakura's reaction.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to startle you." She bowed. Everyone seemed to bow here.

"It-It's ok, don't worry." Sakura stuttered, feeling inferior; she instantly recognised the woman as the one sat next to Neji at the dinner.

"Your dress is beautiful!" She gushed, walking around to Sakura's other side as she marvelled at it's intricate details. The woman's red and gold Kimono was like silk on velvet; the ultimate combination that fitted her svelte figure like a glove.

"Arigatou, It was my mothers. As does your's milady." Sakura bowed to her, assuming her position in her family was high by the woven jewellery that wound round her head and rested on her forehead like a shining tiara. It was a stark contrast to the branch family members that were walking around with their curse marks revealed; it felt slightly mocking.

"Ohh please!" The young woman laughed, her face relaxed and friendly. "That feel's awkward, Just call me Kia."

Sakura nodded, smiling back, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Yes, I know." She smiled although this time it didn't stretch her cheeks. Sakura frowned at the recognition; she hadn't ever met this woman before in her life.

"Well, I feel a little foolish coming over here now but..." she shifted her weight, her mouth still slightly open as if thinking over what to say. "But I'm to be betrothed to Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura's stomach dropped. This woman, to Neji?! She had spent the past two week's imagining what it would be like to be on the receiving end of Neji's affections and yet she had completely forgotten that he was of a noble family and would obviously be spun off into the distance and into the arm's of another woman in an arranged marriage. Her thoughts were scrambled and embarrassment took over as she suddenly realised that she had hesitated long enough to allow this woman to realise what was going on and that she did in fact have rather strong feelings for the young Hyuuga. Sakura was once again startled out of her thoughts as Kia placed a reassuring hand on her arm, stalling her racing mind and heart.

"He talked about you tonight. At dinner." She started quietly, hesitantly, not sure if Sakura wanted to hear it.

"He did?" She whispered back, a small smile creeping it's way into her cheeks. Kia smiled back, nodding.

"I was talking about a recent discovery I made in Sand regarding medical jutsu. He finally showed an interest in what I was saying and then proceeded to tell me all about your herbal medicines that you make by hand yourself. I think it's the most word's I have ever heard him speak!" She laughed, a hand to her chest as she composed herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't think he meant any offence-" Sakura started, aware of the fact that this woman had enough power to over throw Sakura's opinion of Neji.

"Don't be silly!" She laughed again, waving off Sakura's remarks as the pink haired nin took a long drink of Sake to calm her nerves.

Kia once again composed herself and turned her feline eye's back onto Sakura. "I may be of noble birth and therefore deemed useless in other aspect's of shinobi life, but I know a spark of true feelings when I see it, and you two my dear, have got that spark."

Sakura spluttered, at a total loss of what to say to this stranger. "I don't know about that..." She mumbled.

"Oh, you do." Kia winked. "The pair of you haven't stopped staring at each other all night. Heck, even I can feel his eye's burning into you right now!" She made a small head gesture to behind her and sure enough, there stood Neji, next to Hinata, his silver eye's boring into Sakura's as he obviously tried to make sense as to why on earth her and Kia were talking to each other.

"Look, between you and me, I don't want to get married yet and neither does Neji. I also am not the type of person to stand in the way of something so obviously meant to be. Because I want to find that for myself too. Hinata will be in power soon, at the latest by the end of next year, and she has promised to help me abolish this ridiculous notion of arranged marriages between prestigious clans."

Sakura listened intently, her focus completely trained on the red lip's of this new intriguing character who obviously not only knew the in's and out's of Hyuuga life but also knew of Hinata quite well, too.

"I don't want to get in the way of things so I'm going to speak to my father and see what I can do. But I insist that you don't loose sight of this connection you have with Neji; they don't come around very often."

She smiled warmly, once again taking Sakura's arm and squeezing it gently. There was no aura of betrayal or foul intent from this woman and Sakura felt immediately that she could trust her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but perhaps it's because she reminded her of Ino and Tsunade-sama; strong, confident women in her life who always seemed to put her on the right track to success. She bowed low to Kia, making her appreciation known.

"Thank you for your advice." She smiled, her emerald eye's shining with new found confidence, or perhaps that was Sake, "I will most definitely take it into consideration."

Kia nodded, satisfied. "Good!"

"Now ..." Sakura started, looping her arm through Kia's as she led her to the bay windows at the end of the room. "Tell me more about this medical discovery of yours."

xox

Neji watched awkwardly as Kia approached Sakura, his heart thumping in his chest as his betrothed startled the young woman out of her goodbye's to her sensei. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, a nervous fidget reaching his hands as he tapped his fingers against his thighs, his eye's trained solely on the pink haired woman's reactions, trying in vein to figure out what it was they were talking about. Hinata was talking to some high noble in the background as he stood at her side, supposed to be apart of said conversation as it involved Hyuuga politics but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eye's away from Sakura.

"Neji." His Uncle's commanding voice resonated through his chest and he turned his head slowly to face him.

"Yes, Uncle?"

Hiashi nodded his head in the direction of the two woman. "Leave them be."

Neji nodded in consent, lowering his gaze in embarrassment at getting caught.

"Kia is a strong and confident woman, but she is not a horrible one. She will be kind to your friend, do not worry." His Uncle's eye's crinkled slightly as a small smile stretched his thin lips. It looked awkward on his face from year's spent frowning at his nephew but Neji accepted the comforting words none the less.

"Is that why you accepted her father's proposal?" Neji said quietly; he knew was playing with fire, but he couldn't hide his distaste at being forced into an arranged marriage.

Hiashi eyed their closest guests, making sure they hadn't overheard. "I accepted that offer because it was a good way to join both families. Besides, Kia is a beautiful woman and a kind heart, I think it's about time you had that in your life. It would do you good. We talked about this Neji ..." Hiashi frowned, his eyebrow's furrowed in confusion and worry as he eyed Neji's reaction.

"Perhaps I would of liked to of found that on my own." Neji replied, raising his head to meet his Uncle's gaze. They stayed that way for a while, staring at each other. Christmas jingles played rhythmically in the background and the constant noise of people talking played like a buzz in their ears. Finally, Hiashi gave in and lowered his gaze.

"Nephew," He started. "I promised your father to look after you. If you are unhappy with the situation then I do not hold you to that. But you must speak with her father; it is not just my decision."

His Uncle had always been wise and good with words, which annoyed Neji to no end as it usually meant that he was right.

"There is no need for that." A voice interrupted them from behind and Neji turned to face Kia, Sakura standing proudly next to her, a small smile gracing her features.

"Gomen, Kia, we meant no offence talking about you without your consen-"

She raised a hand and waved it in Neji's face cutting off his apology. "Will you stop being so stiff for once! I will deal with my father; he is more likely to listen to me and agree with the decision then he is to you."

Kia's father was a formidable man; once one of the best ninja of his region, his large frame and bulking weight, all of which was muscle, was not something any man let alone a Hyuuga wanted to go up against. He was also much taller than Neji's six foot frame.

"Thank you, for being so understanding." Neji bowed to her.

"And thank you, Hyuuga Neji, for saving me from an arranged marriage! No offence, but I want to find love on my own." She winked as he smiled before turning her attention back to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, it was a pleasure to meet you. When I'm next in town I will be sure to come and see you."

"Thank you Kia, it was lovely to meet you too. And don't forget to send me those medical manuscripts!" She called over her shoulder as the tall dark haired woman sauntered away, a tinkling laugh tailing after he as she made her way over to her family.

"Well, I guess I shall leave you to it." Hiashi sniffed, glancing down at Sakura as he past by her, a wry smile stretching his thin lips.

"Today has turned out to be rather interesting." Sakura mused, watching the head of the clan walk to speak with more guest's, stealthily managing to follow Hanabi around the room so as to monitor her drinking.

Neji felt a weight lift off of his shoulders; Kia had done an incredible thing today, probably with the help of Hinata, and he would be forever grateful to both of them for it because he now had the freedom to pick his own bride, his partner and best friend in life. It seemed that the older he got, the more freedom opened up for him. With Hinata taking up the mantle as head of the clan and Hanabi to follow in her footsteps, he was almost left to do as he pleased; he could take as many missions as he wanted and go where he wanted and see who he wanted. It seemed that things had worked out for him in the end.

Sakura may not be the woman he marries, but he was intent on spending as much time with her as he could now; he was starting to understand why Naruto lived his life enjoying the present and not worrying about the future.

Sakura jolted out of her stare as a hand gripped her's gently, Neji's large fingers wrapped around her finger's as he tugged on her arm.

"Come." He gestured. "I have something for you."

He led her quietly out of the main hall, past the other guest's, some of whom glanced in their general direction and down at their adjoined hands. They entered the adjoining hallway's, each turn leading them further and further into the warren that was the Hyuuga household and Sakura absentmindedly felt like she was in the plot of a bad horror film.

"Er, Neji?" She asked, "You do realise how this look's right?"

"Gomen, trust me." He turned to her and smiled.

They finally reached a section of the household that was almost shut off privately from the main family; the hallway's narrowed slightly and the corridor which housed the only door was off of the main hallway and down a side passage. Sakura blinked, looking around as she memorised her surroundings and the way back to the main hall; a habit obtained from missions. Neji gently led her over to the door before dropping her hand and lifting it to open.

Inside was a quaint living space. Candle's had been lit and scattered about; the only source of light in the apartment. They walked into a living area, a large sofa sat against the left hand wall whilst a large white rug stretched across the wooden floorboards in front of her. Across the way was a desk with various scrolls and paper's scattered about its work surface. To the right was a raised step with white linen curtains pulled back and tied to ornate gold handles that were attached to the wall. On the platform was a large bed, again with white cotton sheets and a few throw pillows. Sakura noted Neji's traditional Hyuuga garb hung on a coat rack next to the door and assumed that this was his living quarters.

"I had no idea you had a separate space!" She gasped, walking in to the middle of the room and looking out of the small window opposite her to the snow falling gently outside.

He nodded. "There's also a small kitchenette and bathroom through there." He gestured to two adjacent door's that were shut.

"It's beautiful, Neji-san." she smiled, running her hand across the arm of the sofa.

"Thank you." He answered and she turned to see him standing with a small package in his hands. "I know I've already presented you with gift's, but ..." His explanation trailed off, his eye's flickering down to the ground to avoid her gaze.

Sakura was staring at him with wide eye's, her mouth slightly open. He seemed nervous of her reaction at his second display of affection as he wasn't used to being so open with people, let alone a woman. She took a step towards him and gently reached out to take the parcel from his hand's, her finger's grazing his purposefully as she looked up into his pale, lidded eye's, her cerulean orb's sparkling with curiosity as she turned her attention back to her gift.

It had been wrapped carefully in a brown paper wrap, a red ribbon had been tied around it's width and into a bow at the top. There was no label but she guessed there was no need for one. She glanced back up at Neji as he nodded his head, gesturing for her to open it. She excitedly pulled at the ribbon's end and let the wrap fall open into her palms as a small black box revealed itself. She blinked, lifting a hand she picked gently at the small lock that kept the box shut and lifted the lid.

Inside, sat on a small, plush black cushion was a traditional Japanese hair piece. It's ornate design spiralled around the comb end, it's white ceramic pin's glinting quietly in the candle light. There were pink Sakura's carved into it's design that span out across green branches and stretched out delicately from the clip and onto the cushion. It's surface was smooth and shining but there was an aura of history surrounding it as Sakura lifted it gently from it's casing.

"It's beautiful ..." She breathed, finding her voice as she circled it in her palm.

"It was my mother's" Neji said quietly, a small smile gracing his features. Sakura blinked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Neji ..." She exhaled. "I can't accept this." She shook her head, suddenly feeling the weight at accepting something that belonged to someone so special to him.

"I want you to have it." he closed her fingers around it with his. "It's been in my possession for a long time. I won't use it, and I know that she would of wanted it to be used."

"But it's old and delicate, what If I break it?" She was panicking.

He chuckled quietly. "You won't break it, Sakura-san. It's only supposed to be used for special occasions, anyway."

She frowned. "Why?"

"It was gifted to my mother by a king. It's of royal descendant, I'm unsure of it's origin's but I believe there is a spiritual meaning behind it. Whoever where's it, bring's good luck." He smiled.

She felt tear's prick the corner of her eye's as he gently plucked it from her fingers and leant over her, pinning it into the top of her bun carefully, before pulling back and admiring it, his hand's resting gently on her shoulders. He squeezed them, smiling down at her.

"There. Beautiful."

It was a moment of clarity for her as she leant up on her tiptoes, grabbed the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't like her previous attempt, which was quick and motionless, this was a fierce display of her grown affection for him. He seemed startled at first but soon wrapped his arm's around her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her back. Her hand's massaged the back of his neck and his rubbed up and down the length of her spine as they stayed like that for a while, enjoying the comfort of each other's warmth and passion.

They parted, panting slightly, their forehead's resting against each other. A mirage of giggles tickled up to Sakura's throat and she grinned, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks as she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest. He hugged her back, resting his atop her's as he wondered on how lucky he had been recently. He frowned, staring down at the hair pin now sitting proudly in her pink locks; perhaps his mother had been right at it's spiritual properties. His luck _had_ taken a turn for the better since finding the piece of jewellery.

"I don't suppose," He started, pulling back to look at her. "You would let me take you for dinner?"

She smiled, her eye's lidded as she leant up and kissed him again, this time gently, her lip's lingering on his as she pulled back just far enough to be able to meet his silver gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

It seemed that christmas wasn't such a lonely time of year after all.

xox

Tadaaaaa!

Phew this chapter just wrote itself; I love it when that happens!

There will be an epilogue so stay tuned!


End file.
